


Eli's Death Wish

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [48]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Eli being a little shit, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai knew that all of aunt Ray's 'married' jokes were going to come back and bite him in the ass eventually.</p><p>Thanks, Eli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eli's Death Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #48 **

Warning: Mild Language

Ages: Kai - 24; 'Jem - 19; Eli - 23; Soren - 23; Ronan - 21 

  


  


"I don't know how this happened."

From his seat at the table, Kai gestured off toward the couch where his visibly pregnant wife was lounging as she read. Soren followed the movement and smirked.

"Really Kai? You're having twins and you don't know how that happened? See, when mommy and daddy love each other very much-"

"Shut up. That's not what I meant and you know it."

'Jem giggled, settling the book across her stomach. "It's not? Then what _did_ you mean?"

"Just- not _them_ , exactly. This whole thing."

Soren rolled his eyes, settling back in his chair. "It's not that hard to figure out. She's been in love with you forever, and kept after you until you gave in. Now you're married and about to unleash unholy spawn upon Radiant Garden. The end."

"They're _not_ unholy spawn." Kai grumbled, crossing his arms to sulk. Soren snickered.

"They're yours, of course they are. I mean, maybe you'll get lucky and they'll take after 'Jem mostly...probably in all the wrong ways."

"Bite me, Maxwell."

Soren opened his mouth to retort, then paused as the front door swung open and Ronan squeezed inside, arms full of bags. Jumping up, he grabbed a couple and was rewarded with a quick kiss.

"Thanks. I got everything we need for this week, and 'Jem, I remembered all the stuff you asked for."

"Thanks Ronan." She settled back to read again, while he and Soren headed into the kitchen to put things away. Kai shot a dark look at Soren's retreating back, then shrugged, turning his attention to 'Jem.

"You're comfortable? Want another pillow or anything?"

She glanced up and smiled, shaking her head.

"No, I'm good. You ought to help in there, you know."

His nose scrunched up at the almost-order. "Kitchen's kind of cramped with three people. We should either find a bigger house or kick someone out. My vote's Soren."

'Jem fixed him with a stern glare.

"No, because then we'd lose Ronan too. Besides, Soren's gotten pretty good at fixing stuff when it needs it. He's the one who figured out why the shower wouldn't drain, remember?"

Kai nearly cackled at the memory. "Soren the wonder plumber. You know, I could've fixed it...eventually. Anyway, that's got nothing to do with it, you just want to keep your boys together as long as you can."

'Jem bit her lip for a second, then nodded. "I do. I know it's not fair to them if they want to leave, and the house'll be so crowded after the twins are born, but...it's been nice having a family again."

Kai pushed himself up and went over to her, bending down to kiss her forehead before taking a seat on the floor, leaning his back against the couch.

"They still are, you know. Even if they're halfway across the multiverse." He turned his head to look up at her. "Besides, now that Ronan's got the Corridors down, you know he'd drag Soren back with him in a heartbeat if you needed anything."

'Jem smirked for half a second, obviously pleased. "True."

Ronan stepped out of the kitchen, smiling brightly at his brother and sister-in-law. Kai didn't like it; there was just something _off_ about it.

"So, Kai. I heard some stuff while I was in town, you know, and I just wanted to say it's about time."

Kai frowned, confused. "About time for what?"

Ronan continued, still beaming. "'Jem, you're being really open-minded about the whole thing, it's great."

"..." Kai glanced back over at his wife, expecting to see his confusion mirrored, but she was smiling too, reaching out to pat his head.

"They've been best friends for ages, who am I to object? I mean, if Specter's willing to share Eli..."

"Wait, what? What's _that_ dork got to do with anything?"

He turned back to Ronan, now suspicious as well as confused. Hazel eyes blinked at him in total innocence.

"You and Eli. Dating. Eli's telling anyone that'll listen."

Kai's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Eli was _what_? He'd barely managed to get his brain firing again and was just about to ask his brother if that included Ray, when the dork in question stepped through the door, tossing his jean jacket on a nearby hook.

"I'm back! Oh, hey Kai."

"You little shit!"

Eli laughed, running a hand back through his hair.

"Is that any way to greet your loving boyfriend?"

"Loving boyfriend my _ass_!"

Eli nearly choked on his laughter before managing to snark back.

"Is that an invitation?"

"That's it, I'm dropkicking your ass through a portal. Hope you like active volcanoes, Eli."

Eli squeaked as Kai scrambled to his feet, turning to dash down the hall to his bedroom.

"But we shared the paopu!"

" _THAT DOESN'T COUNT!_ "

'Jem burst into giggles as Kai disappeared after their friend, and Ronan collapsed onto the arm of the couch, laughing. Soren finally emerged from the kitchen, eyes wide.

"What the _hell_ , you guys."

Ronan managed to calm himself enough to answer. "Eli's only been doing it two days, and no one believes him, but we still thought it'd make a great prank. You know how Kai is about admitting his feelings about anyone, friend or not."

Soren stuck his head around the corner, where Kai was trying to force Eli's door open.

"You're going to have to come out sometime!"

"I'll just use the Light Corridors! Can't catch me!"

Soren smacked his forehead, retreating back into the kitchen.

"Maybe Eli should move in with Specter for his own safety."

"But this is fun to watch!"

" _Ronan_."


End file.
